Mystic love
by Dawn of Angels
Summary: Van didn't know where she came from but his heart knew he wanted to have her by his side forever. But in the times when Gaea is facing a change that would effect everything and everyone is eternal love even possible?
1. Chapter I

**Hey! This is my disclaimer! I only own characters and places that are the product of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone whose bank account isn't as empty. There, that was my disclaimer… now on with the story…

* * *

**The young cat-girl growled frustrated and tried, once more, push through the crowd. Unfortunately people of Pallas were too eager to see their queen and her future husband passing by on their way to the palace main courtyard where they would wed to just let a neko pass by to a better spot.

But Merle wasn't giving up "Please, I just want to see queen Millerna's dress. She said it was beautiful." She tried politely "I'm her old friend, you know."

"Hush, little cat-girl. And don't speak nonsense. Our queen having a neko as a friend, bah." The woman Merle tried to push by said back and moved a bit just when the cat-girl believed she found a way to get in the front.

"Oh, come on…" she whined and kneeled to see if she could find her way to the canal edge between legs of gathered people. And once more she faced a problem-the woman in front of her turned and started to tap her foot in annoyance.

"Go away you little beast. You are disturbing us." Merle looked up from her position close to the ground and saw two brown eyes sending her a look of disgust.

In response she huffed and stood up "No one is complaining except you." Merle pointed out the obvious, her blue eyes firmly locked with the woman's brown.

She observed Merle from head to toes and grimaced "You are not even Asturian, what are you doing here actually?"

"I already told you, you… you… Queen Millerna is-"

"Nothing but a pathetic lie." The woman interrupted her and turned towards the canal once more just before Merle stuck her tongue at her.

Moving away from that spot and the fat woman Merle searched for a better place to wiggle by the gathered people and finally see the royal couple. After almost ten minutes she got lucky. Several men moved as she tried to pass making her smile widely. Today was after all her lucky day.

As she finally managed to reach in the first row Merle noticed the boats were no where in sight and the people around here were starting to walk away. She was confused till she looked towards the palace. And there they were.

Next to the small stone dock were two white boats. Empty.

And Millerna was nowhere in sight.

"Damn." Merle cursed frustrated and stomped her foot. She missed it. And all because of that old hag "You better remember every detail of the dress lord Van." She mumbled and walked away together with everyone else.

When the crowd cleared only four people remained standing close to the water canal. One of them nodded and then they parted.

* * *

Van was sitting on the main balcony of the palace together with other royalties and high dignitaries. At first he was boring himself to death until Mislav Beur, the current president of Basram, didn't sit on the chair on Van's right.

"I have not expected to see you here." He whispered discreetly to Van.

The young Fanelian prince smiled "Well queen Millerna didn't leave me a choice. She insisted that I come personally and not just send a envoy."

"Ah, what did she threaten you with?" the president joked "In my case it was breaking of all trading agreements. Quite a effective threat, I must say."

"In my case it was much worse." Van said and shuddered at the memory of Millerna's words "If I didn't come today she would have send a letter in Deadalus, make it look like I did it, and ask the kind for the hand of his daughter." He was whispering as quiet as possible. The king of Deadalus and the mentioned princess were sitting not far from them.

Mislav Beur tried with all his might to suppress his laughter. The queen and her soon-to-be husband have just walked in the courtyard and if he laughed now it would be an international scandal. It would seem like he was laughing to them.

Van focused on the event below but didn't miss when the Basramian ruler commented "I truly pity the man who gets forced to marry that brat."

Garnet eyes were observing the ceremony closely. Van knew Merle would later question him of every detail because she couldn't be here to watch it herself.

Millerna personally tried to get her a seat on the balcony but the royal counsels were sticking to the ancient rules and they clearly forbid anyone that was not of royal lineage to sit there with others of high status.

So Van promised to be her eyes.

Long carpet in royal blue color was leading from the entrance in the courtyard till the steps in front of the arch that lead to the garden. And that is where the priests waited. The main one, that was also oldest of them, stepped forward as the couple walked closer.

Van smiled. Merle will be so angry when she finds out how beautiful Millerna's dress is. He was male but even he could honestly say it was the most amazingly made piece of clothes he ever saw.

Pearly white embolden with gold and blue threads in form of sea dragons on the bottom hem and bodice went perfectly with the blue cape. The veil was transparent and unlike in some kingdoms it was not covering her face not her eyes that glistered with happiness.

The silence spread through the area. Everyone was waiting.

"Several centuries ago the first king of Asturia had started a lineage of our accomplished monarchs. Today Asturia is welcoming the new member of the royal family that will ensure the continuation of the bloodline of our rulers.

In front of the Gods that guard our land and witnesses I am to bind Queen Millerna Sara Aston and Dryden Fassa in matrimony that was to last until the end of time. For not even death can separate what Gods have blessed.

The bands of gold, which are to bind you forever were blessed by the priests, and represent the eternal promise of faithfulness and support. Those who wear it were meant to stay together in sickness and in health, in wealth and poorness, in good and bad times."

Dryden took a gold band from a velvet pillow and gently placed it on Millerna's finger. She was smiling the whole time as she was repeating the motion. Once when the rings were on the places where they would stay forever the priests bowed.

"We greet the royal couple of Asturia. Long may they live." The main priest said "And now you may seal this ceremony with a kiss."

Dryden didn't need to hear that twice. And neither did Millerna.

Applause interrupted the silence as their lips finally locked in a long awaited kiss after the betrothal that lasted for over a decade. Soon after that the people from outside the palace started to cheer. They finally, after years of only being under the rule of king Aston, had a complete royal family.

Among the people outside, several elegantly dressed men, moved closer to the garden entrance of the palace. The moment they are waiting for was very close now.

* * *

The main celebration was being held in the grand hall of the Asturian palace. It was decorated with royal blue end gold and prepared for the event a week earlier. Everything was meant to pass perfectly in order.

Two long tables were placed opposite of each other with a large open area between them that is serving for dancing. And on the far side of the hall stood the third table. It was smaller and with a large bouquet of different white flowers set in the middle. That is where the newlyweds would sit.

The guess were walking in slowly and taking a seat. Van was happy to notice the Basramian president was placed next to him on the table next to the wall. And on the other one next to the windows were the royal family of Deadalus.

"Oh, look. Princess Nallia is waiving to you." He said to Van jokingly as they sat down.

"She can wave until her hand falls off." Van said back seriously "I am really not interested in her."

The president chuckled "Perhaps you should say that to her father. During my last visit in Deadalus he spoke with me about you. Because we are old friends he wished to know if you already have someone."

The young king almost growled "In his kingdom it may work that way but in Fanelia… we do not pick our wife in the same way as in other kingdoms."

"So I heard." Mislav said seriously "An unusual way to find a bride but so far all kings before you were extremely lucky and found their soul mates."

Van sighed dramatically "I can only hope that luck still exist."

As the royal couple stepped in the hall everyone raised to greet then. And one by one the guests were bowing their heads to show respect as the newlyweds were passing by.

Millerna was glowing. The ceremony had passed much better then she ever dared to dream and on the celebration were all those who mattered to her. She could see Van standing next to Mislav and smiling to her. Both men were her friends and she was glad they were here to share her happiness.

Once the royal couple arrived to their chairs the guests all sat back on their seats. And they waited.

Millerna, as the actual queen of Asturia, spoke first "Dear guests, I thank you all for arriving to spend with us this historic day. I hope you have enjoyed the ceremony and that this celebration will be the beginning of the new era for Asturia"

"Today is the first day of the rest of my life. From this day on I will be a king of Asturia and all I can say is I am honored to be among the great rulers that are today present in this hall. Thank you for sharing this day with me." Dryden added once his wife said what she was meant to say.

The musicians started to play the old Asturian song that started each wedding celebration in the history. It was a clue for Millerna and Dryden to move to the dance floor and begin, what the young queen used to call, the dance marathon.

Guests were smiling at the gracious movement of the couple. It was obvious by the expression on their faces they were madly in love with each other. Their love for each other practically radiated from them.

Several minutes later more couples joined them on the dance floor.

"Come on." Van felt someone grab his hand and pull him on his feet. Instantly he got terrified. He believed it was the dreadful princess but looking towards the person he sighed. The young girl chuckled "Either you dance with me or she'll get to you."

Van chuckled "Thanks for the help Naria."

The young leopard-girl smiled. She was the daughter of one of the councilmen of Asturia and knew Van for years now. Her twin sister was currently winning them time by distracting princess Nallia "No problem. Now hurry up, Eriya can't spend so much time talking to that brat and not snap on her and cause a scandal."

The liberal language of the neko made Van grin as they moved to the dance floor. Some might have considered dancing with a beast-person to be below them but in Fanelian they were a part of the nation. There was no reason to be ashamed to dance with one or anything like that.

Everyone were so cough into celebrating; into dancing and talking with friends and acquaintances, into joking with the newlyweds or commenting how beautiful the whole day was that they never noticed the uninvited guests that moved in through the open glass doors that led to the palace gardens.

They didn't notice them until it was already too late.

Before they striked.

* * *

**MEMO: this is the first chapter of the new plot. It took me a while to find the right words and have actually started from the scratch several times. The grammar was checked by my sister and out friend, but the possibility of misspelled words still remains. Sorry 'bout that. I'm doing my best.  
**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey! This is my disclaimer! I only own characters and places that are the product of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone whose bank account isn't as empty. There, that was my disclaimer… now on with the story…

* * *

**No one even noticed them sneaking through the garden. No one stopped them before they stormed in the grand hall and started to kill the guests not carrying who it was; men and women the same. It took only several moments for the present Ceali knights to try and fight them off even though the odds were clearly against them.

Ten cold-blooded attackers against only two knights of heaven; it didn't really matter the Asturian knights were known as best on Gaea, when so obviously outnumbered they represented no serious problem for the foreign men that were spreading terror among the guests.

Dryden was one of the calmer ones. He was jelling at the guests to leave the hall, but his voice was barely heard in all the commotion. And it was frustrating. He turned to Millerna and grabbed her forearms to calm down his shaking wife.

"Dear, you have to go. Get out of the hall, I'll-"

"I can't Dryden." Millerna answered distressed.

"Of course you can, just-"

"No, look!" she pointed on the other side of the hall where the doors were. Dryden turned to see what she meant and gasped. From the a bit elevated podium where the thrones were placed he had a perfect view of the only safe exit out f the hell they were currently in. But there was no actually way out, not anymore.

Both knights were already dead, their body's lying on the marble floor next to several murdered guests and the attackers separated in two groups. Seven of them were keeping their swords pointed to the guests that stood frozen in shock and three of them were making sure they don't get interrupted by more knights. They were blocking the doors.

"Through the garden." Dryden leaned closer to Millerna and whispered to her "Leave through the garden."

But she shook her head "Even if I could just move to the glass doors without them noticing me how can you be sure there aren't more of them outside waiting?"

Her question was good and the merchant king huffed in irritation. He hated not being right, especially when a woman corrects him. It hurt his ego.

A movement in the crowd caught their attention and they both looked at the figures moving slowly in their direction so that they don't attract attention of the men that were holding them hostage.

"Is there no other way out?" Van asked loud enough for only the royal couple and the leopard-girl that was standing next to him to hear.

Millerna shook her head slightly "It was never considered necessary. The knights were always enough." In that moment she realized why only two Ceali knight were present in the grand hall. Because she ordered so, because she didn't want for the guests to feel uncomfortable with too many swords around when they were supposed to have fun.

"We should do something." Van said and turned towards the attackers to see what they were doing. He tried to come up with some plan but nothing came in his head. And Dryden noticed another problem on hand.

"Don't do anything stupid prince of Fanelia. You are unarmed and they have long, sharp, already blood-stained swords." He pointed out the obvious and Van sighed and shook his head. Of course he knew he had no actual chance against them but there were enough people in the hall to take down the ten men. Unfortunately most of them were older and cowards.

"Lower your swords!" loud voices yelled suddenly.

The attackers didn't managed to cause any more damage or hurt another guest when the Ceali knights that stormed in the grand hall killed six of them and arrested four. They freed the door and helped some of the guests that were injured or far too shocked to walk and lead them in the medicine wing or in their rooms.

Millerna was among the last ones that left the hall. She refused to leave before checking the pulse of all that lied on the floor. But it was for nothing. They were all dead.

Lastly a leopard-girl approached her, helped her to stand up and lead her out. Dryden was in the hallway discussing something with the knights and he nodded to the daughter of the councilman to lead the queen to the parlor. She needed to calm down.

It was there where Merle found her.

"Are you alright Millerna?" she kneeled in front of the Asturian queen. But she got no answer. The blonde woman was far more shocked to utter a single word. The events that happened just minutes ago were still replaying in her mind and making it hard for her to breath normally which then made talking out of the question.

The cat-girl sighed. She was being foolish. Of course the young queen wasn't alright. Her wedding celebration was rudely interrupted and turned… it turned in an actual bloodbath.

Merle shuddered on the thought.

"Dear, you should go in the bedchamber and lie down." Dryden said calmly walking in. But the glare Millerna sent him made it quite obvious she wasn't in the mood for naps. No matter how helpful they suppose to be.

Van walked in the parlor several moments later. Upon seeing him Merle practically launched herself in his arms and licked his cheek several times. It was her way of showing she was glad he was safe and sound.

"Can I do something?" he asked the Asturian royal couple.

Millerna just hook her head silently and Dryden agreed with his wife "There is nothing no one can do at the moment. The arrested attackers will be questioned and all those who were killed today buried. But we appreciate the offer."

"Tomorrow I will travel back to Fanelia then. We will travel back." he corrected himself after Merle cleared her throat.

"Will you go through it?" Millerna asked curious "Will you go through the ritual?"

"I have to." The young Fanelian prince answered "If today was any indication… something is going on, I can feel it in my bones. As a prince I don't have all the powers over Fanelia as I will have once crowned king."

It was then that Merle realized what was going on, what they were talking about "You are going to go and slay the dragon?" she asked visibly shocked.

"I will be fine Merle, it was what I have been training for since I was five." Van believed it was her concern for his well being that drove her.

But the cat-girl's ears dropped visibly and she sniffed "I wonder who it will be… the first one you see…"

Garnet eyes widened. He completely forgot about that part of the whole dragon slaying and coronation thing. The first one.

* * *

Balgus was waiting patiently on the docks for the royal levi-ship to land. The main samurai of the Fanelian army was a traditional kind of person; he liked the old-fashioned ways of transportation like horses or considering it was a throne heir a carriage. But certainly not a levi-ship.

Unfortunately for him the rest of the counsels agreed with the young prince that a levi-ship would be a better and timesaving way to travel. So one year ago they have contacted the builders from Chezario and made a deal with the same family that made many others levi-ships for royalties of wealthy people. It was a family business with a good income.

Once the gigantic transportation device was safely on the ground Balgus released a breath he was holding. Unlike his young monarch he was a ground person. But still he had to admit that despite everything Speranto looked like a masterpiece.

"I'm alive and in one piece." Van said a bit mockingly as he was walking out of the levi-ship. But Balgus only frowned. The young prince knew his trainer and that man that basically raised him was worried but it was silly. There were greater chances for Van to get hurt while training with the large man then flying in Speranto.

"I'm guessing you will go through the hunting ceremony." Balgus said calmly like it was no big deal that the only throne heir is going to face a vicious bloodthirsty dragon sometimes soon "When?"

"Tonight." Van answered just as calmly.

But Merle wasn't just accepting it, no matter how expected it was or how long Van had already prepared himself for the battle against a beast "What? Tonight? But lord Van you just arrived from Asturia. You could at least rest for a day or two."

"I have been delaying it for long enough. Tonight I will go and slay the dragon and when I return-"

"The first one lord Van." Balgus said seriously "Don't forget that."

* * *

The people of Fanelia were excited. It has been ten years since they had a king and if everything passes well tomorrow they will once more be a ruler on the throne. But there were some who were much more excited.

Young girls, young single girls, were already preparing their best dressed and jewelry which they would wear when the king returns. And the first one he sees will get the best reward possible for her effort.

Van was unaware of it all. He had no time to think about any of the stuff that would wait for him back home. If he did he would lose.

All he supposed to concentrate on right now is finding a dragon, or wait for the dragon to find him. But since Van was more of the action type he continued walking with a sword firmly in his hand.

Two hours later he stepped on a clearing in the middle of the thick forest. He remembered this place well, his mother used to bring him at this place and tell him amazing stories of other worlds and their inhibitors; the different kings and emperors, knights and beast-people, all of them living together in peace.

A loud growl snapped him out of his thoughts and Van cursed himself for getting distracted in the first place. Turning around at first he didn't notice anything but the darkness that surrounded him. But the growl that was heard again was a prove there was something out there. And it definitely wasn't friendly.

"Damnit, come out and fight me already." Van mumbled more to himself then to the dragon. But the beast seemed to hear him because as soon as the words left Van's mouth it striked.

It was a land dragon, a very furious land dragon. Van didn't even managed to blink before the monster used its tail as a whip and threw him of balance or rather against a tree. It took the young prince several seconds to regain his breath and realize his sword was still on the same spot he was standing before the dragon's fierce attack.

The low grumble in the throat of the beast could only mean one thing and Van launcher forward before it managed to fry him on the spot. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned towards the dragon. Yellow eyes of the beast observed him with interest. The dragon was observing Van's every move; it was like it was making some plans in his head.

Van launched forward. He was sick of waiting for the dragon to strike.

His attack turned against him.

The dragon growled and jumped higher as expected for the creature that size. Van barely managed to move when it landed. He rolled on the soft grass and stood up quickly. He raised his sword and pointed the sharp tip towards the beast that just wasn't giving up the fight.

They both stood still for several moments before the dragon suddenly leaped forward with a very simple intention.

"Above you!" a voice yelled out of the dark forest surprising Van and his four-legged enemy.

It took a single heartbeat for the prince to realize the dragon's tail high in the air ready to strike. Luckily the warning came just in time for him to escape death by jumping backwards. The sharp tail missed him by only an inch.

Van held a breath and striked.

Swiftly he avoided the dragon's teeth and waited for the right moment to trust his sword in the beast's chest. And the moment came when the dragon lifted his head to prepare itself to breathe fire.

Van didn't waste another moment. He quickly moved before the dragon managed to read his attention and with all his power stabbed the big brown monster.

The sound that followed would freeze the blood of those who were afraid of anything larger then a dog. A sound that was a mixture between a growl and whine. But Van ignored it. He didn't have the time to feel sorry for the dragon.

With several swift movements he removed the large pink stone from the dragon's chest and watched the large beast turn into dust that flew away with the wind. And in that moment Van realized he had passed the dragon slaying ceremony. He realized that the day had arrived when he would become king.

But the sound of footsteps in the dark forest didn't allow him to think about it for too long or gloat. There was something else out there, someone who helped him. Van was certain he wasn't insane and that the voice he heard was real and belonged to a human being or at least something similar to it.

"Come out!" he yelled. But no one appeared. It was a bit frustrating for the prince. He was tired and hungry and desperately needed to bath and he wasn't in the mood for some games "Damnit, step out on the clearing so I can see you!"

Rustle of the leaves made him turn around, garnet eyes widened and a gasp escaped him throat before he managed to stop himself.

Now that wasn't something he wasn't expect to see in a dark forest.


	3. Chapter III

**Hey! This is my disclaimer! I only own characters and places that are the product of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone whose bank account isn't as empty. There, that was my disclaimer… now on with the story…

* * *

**There was something else out there, someone who helped him. Van was certain he wasn't insane and that the voice he heard was real and belonged to a human being or at least something similar to it.

"Come out!" he yelled. But no one appeared. It was a bit frustrating for the prince. He was tired and hungry and desperately needed to bath and he wasn't in the mood for some games "Damnit, step out on the clearing so I can see you!"

Rustle of the leaves made him turn around, garnet eyes widened and a gasp escaped him throat before he managed to stop himself.

Now that wasn't something he wasn't expect to see in a dark forest.

"What are you doing here girl? It is dangerous to be alone in the forest at night. Don't you know that?" Van asked curious of what she would answer.

"But I'm not alone in the forest." She answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Who else is here?" the soon-to-be-king asked looking around for more people to walk in the clearing.

The girl in front of him smiled slightly before answering "You are."

Van chuckled. She did have a point but that is not what he meant. So he continued with the questions "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know. No where really, and yet… I don't have the set destination, I guess." She was honest, something Van didn't encounter so often.

It was refreshing to meet a girl who didn't giggle at the sight of him and whispered something to her friend. He hated those girls for hunting him because of his title. Like he would ever marry one of the spoiled bratty…

Garnet eyes widened. Marry. The first one.

Van looked at the girl in front of him. He was silent for several minutes but she didn't seem bored or angry with him. She waited patiently for what he would say.

"I invite you to my home then." He finally said. There were more things she should know, among them the reason for his invitation.

"Won't anyone mind?" she asked curiously "Your parents perhaps?"

"My parents died several years ago and those I live with will definitely mot mind." Van assured her.

"Oh. Alright then." She nodded smiling. But only a moment later her smile turned in a frown "But I don't even know your name."

Realizing that in face he forgot that little detail the young prince smiled "I am Van Slanzar de Fanel. And you are?"

"Nice to meet you Van. I am Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

The journey back to the capitol was silent. Van had spent most of the time observing his companion. She wasn't gifted with the celestial beauty like Millerna but she wasn't ugly either. She was, in a lack of better words, pretty. The young prince wondered how she would react once he explained her of the Fanelian law, about the first one.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hitomi asked calmly after noticing Van was staring at her for several minutes now.

The dark blush colored his face. Van didn't realize it was so obvious "No, there is nothing on your face that shouldn't be there."

The answer made Hitomi chuckle once more. Her new friend was really funny "How much more?"

Van pointed somewhere in the distance and said "There is a road in that direction where the cart is waiting for me. Well, us actually. We should reach it in an hour, maybe a bit more."

"Alright." Hitomi answered calmly. It seemed nothing could frustrate her and Van wondered if she was always like.

* * *

Ruhm was sitting on the back of the large beast and waited. He was there for several hours now but leaving was out of the question. If van managed to pass, if he did killed the dragon that he would definitely be tired, much to tired to walk all the way till the capitol.

"Hungry brother?" the younger wolf-man asked from below. Lowering his eyes the pact leader saw Fuma, his youngest brother, standing on the ground with several different fruits in his hands.

He was hungry, the wolf-people were known for being able to eat more food then humans, so he climbed down from the beast. The brothers sat on the soft grass next to the road and began eating.

"You were gone for quite a while Fuma." Ruhm said casually. It was impossible to say by his voice that he was angry because of it but brothers knew each other well.

"I noticed something unusual. A light in the forest." Fuma explained.

"Light?" now the voice of his brother clearly revealed the mistrust.

"Yes, a light somewhere on the north. It shimmered for a while before vanishing. I wanted to go and investigate but changed my mind."

"Smart decision brother. If lord Van returned before you have I would have left you behind." Ruhm said honestly. He would have done it without remorse. It would have been a lesion for the young wolf-man.

"I almost got killed while trying to slay a dragon and you two are eating. Honestly, I expected more from the two of you." A serious voice surprised them.

It wasn't usual that the wolf-man don't sense or smell someone approaching but they were so caught into their conversation Van had no problem sneaking up on them. And now he was watching them with a frown.

Ruhm chuckled "Do you wish to join us?"

"I would rather if we travel back right away." Van said.

Fuma grinned "You seem eager to see… you know… the first one."

Van wasn't so amused "No. I don't need to return to Fanelia for that."

It took the two brothers several moments to realize what Van meant "You mean…? You mean…?" Ruhm couldn't express what he wanted to ask.

Van looked towards the forest and moments later a girl walked out. The wolf-men gawked in shock. They expected Van to see the first one inside the walls of the capitol and not in the forest.

"This is Hitomi. Hitomi these are Ruhn and his younger brother Fuma."

"It is honor milady." Ruhm said and both of them bowed to Hitomi confusing her.

"You don't have to bow to me. I am not a-"

"But we do milady. You are the first one lord Van saw after he slayed the dragon." Fuma said like that explained anything.

Hitomi turned to Van for explanation. But the young prince wasn't eager to explain her in the middle of nowhere what the hell was going on and what the young wolf-man meant.

So instead he growled "Can we just go now?"

* * *

Merle was in the first row next to Balgus.

The samurai was glancing around them with a frown on his face. All around were courtier girls, merchant's daughters, mere maids and servants, all in their best clothes with glistering jewelry and a glow in their eyes. Each single one of them had a dream of becoming a queen and the possibility for it was only moments away.

"Look at them." Merle muttered to Balgus "They are like vultures."

"Are you surprised?" he asked.

The cat-girl huffed "They are all after the throne. They don't give a damn about lord Van."

"That is obvious, yes. They just want the throne and a key to the treasury." Balgus was trying to stay calm. It wouldn't look good if he started to bellow on the gathered girls and chase them away. Although lord Van would probably be grateful.

"Over my dead body." Merle muttered through her teeth "I won't allow some hussy ruin the kingdom with shopping."

A sudden yell from the wall made the gathered girls fix their hair and dresses "The king has returned!"

Balgus stepped forward as the large wooden doors opened and the wagon of the beast-people rolled in. He watched his young monarch swiftly jump from the several feet height and turn towards his people.

In his right hand glistered a large pink stone. Van lifted it to show he had passed the dragon slaying quest and so claimed is right on the throne. Instantly the samurai kneeled and the mass bowed to their soon-to-be king.

"I, Van Fanel, have defeated a dragon and claimed his energist! It is my prove that I am the rightful heir to the throne of Fanelia!" the crowd listened carefully, the moment when he would announced the first he saw was heartbeats away "And I will rule next to the first I have seen."

Surprising everyone he turned back to the wagon and offered a hand to someone. Several girls gasped as a young woman stepped next to Van and took his hand.

Merle was blinking in shock and Balgus was trying his best not to grin. Sure, he didn't even know the name or family background of his future queen, but the fact none of the greedy gathered girls would sit on the throne made him immensely happy.

"You might want to explain that." Hitomi whispered for only Van to hear.

"Can it wait till we're inside?" he barely managed to whisper back when Merle tackled him and started to lick his face. Hitomi laughed, Van's face was showing discomfort at her public expression of affection.

"Come on!" she then said, grabbed Hitomi's hand and started to pull her in the direction of the palace. The crowd was moving, making way for them to pass with Van and Balgus closely behind two females.

"I'm Merle, lord Van's adoptive sister. And you are?" the cat-girl was smiling widely.

"I'm Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki. Are you alright?" the green-eyed girl asked concerned. In her opinion such a wide smile wasn't natural.

"Never better. You know…" Merle tried to find the right words "I thought I would be jealous if I wasn't the first lord Van sees after the hunt but I'm not. You seem like a good catch; usually a girl would giggle stupidly when he would say even one single word to her but you don't. You act normally." Merle paused to catch her breath before adding "I'm sure you will be truly happy together when you marry."

It took Hitomi several moments to process what she heard. Once everything clicked in place her emerald-green eyes widened and she turned back to Van. The young prince stopped in his track looked at her shocked face.

"Marry?!"

* * *

**This chapter is shorter cause I decided to separate one looooong chapter in two. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I get my hands on a laptop which is currently in my sister's possession.**

**Please review, I'm a new writer and all suggestions and comments are more then welcome.  
**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey! This is my disclaimer! I only own characters and places that are the product of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone whose bank account isn't as empty. There, that was my disclaimer… now on with the story…

* * *

**"You know…" Merle tried to find the right words "I thought I would be jealous if I wasn't the first lord Van sees after the hunt but I'm not. You seem like a good catch; usually a girl would giggle stupidly when he would say even one single word to her but you don't. You act normally." Merle paused to catch her breath before adding "I'm sure you will be truly happy together when you marry."

It took Hitomi several moments to process what she heard. Once everything clicked in place her emerald-green eyes widened and she turned back to Van. The young prince stopped in his track looked at her shocked face.

"Marry?!"

"Uh… you see…" Van didn't know how to explain her about the ancient law so he sent Merle a pleading look, one the cat-girl right away noticed and recognized. So to help her adoptive brother she grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her away.

"But Merle, I'm not here to-"

"To marry?" the neko asked "That's good I suppose, cause that means you aren't one of the crown grabbers."

"What are the crown grabbers?" Hitomi never heard about such a thing.

"When you stood down on the square… do you remember all the girls in fancy dressed, loaded with jewelry, looking all high and mighty?"

"Of course I remember. It seems a bit absurd to wear such heavy outfits on such a lovely and warm day, don't you agree?" Hitomi asked.

Merle grinned widely "I know you were different from the moment I saw you."

"Well that's nice. Could you please explain now why I suppose to marry Van?"

A servant that was walking towards the kitchen stopped in his track and turned after two of them; or rather after Hitomi. He was certain he heard her what she asked correctly. The girl was to marry their monarch. He snapped out of his thoughts and ran as fast as he could in his original direction. The staff would like to hear about this.

Merle opened the doors of a chamber and gently pushed Hitomi inside. She knew better then to be mean or rough towards the future queen.

"It's the law Hitomi, it has been so for centuries now. Lord Van's father found a wife in the same way and his father before him and his father before him. The first female the throne heir sees after slaying a dragon is to become his wife." Merle hoped her explanation was good enough to calm Hitomi down. The last thing she wanted to do is ruin everything by saying the completely wrong thing. Lord Van would never forgive her that.

"I understand that and I respect tradition but wouldn't it be better if the king would chose for himself? I mean; Van doesn't even know me and we suppose to her married."

The neko had a problem answering that question so she asked "Where are you from Hitomi?"

"Um… from quite far away." Hitomi looked away from Merle.

Merle raised an eyebrow but didn't asked more questions. It was obvious the green-eyed girl arrived from far away from Fanelia, otherwise she would have know about the 'first one' law. Yes, she was curious to know exactly where Hitomi was from but since she was meant to stay in Fanelia as the new queen Merle figured she'd get her opportunity to find out.

"That law may connect two complete strangers like you and lord Van and like lord Van's parents but in the same time prevents the fights for power. You see, there is always some dumb spoiled princess on a hunt for a throne and kings who are only interested in making more and more profit by marrying their daughters off to other kingdoms. And so-"

"They can't." Hitomi ended Merle's sentence "It also makes it easier for the king, right? He can't get caught in between two or more potential wives and forced to pick one and anger the others."

"Correct!" Merle exclaimed "Now that all this is clear we should get to business."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked "What business?"

"Oh, you need some new dresses for the court and a special one for lord Van's coronation tomorrow and also one for the wedding." Merle said and walked to the door and opened them revealing three women that already waited in the hallway "Hitomi, this are the seamstresses that would do the fittings. I hope you didn't planed anything for the next, oh… four, maybe five hours."

* * *

"You don't attack fiercely enough." Balgus said calmly after Van's sword landed on the floor several feet away from where they were fighting.

"And I already thought I would win this time." Van said frowning as he moved to pick up his sword.

The older samurai nodded "For a moment you were close to disarm me but-"

"I got distracted." Van was angry, with himself more then on his sword master.

"Distracted?" Balgus asked "There is no one here but us lord Van. What could possibly distract you?"

Van mumbled an answer but he was much too quiet, so when Balgus repeated his question the young prince sighed and said "Hitomi."

"Are you not pleased with the one the fate choose for you?"

"Actually, I don't think I could have found a better queen for Fanelia, and that makes me believe it wasn't coincidence that I met her. I mean… what was she doing in the forest in a middle of night? It doesn't make sense." It was one of the rare moments when Van didn't hide how frustrated he was.

"Have you considered asking her?" Balgus asked "It would be the best thing to do after all. Much better then making assumptions."

"Merle came to talk to me once the seamstresses began the fitting to inform me not to ask because Hitomi isn't exactly eager to answer the question about her life before she saved me in that forest."

"She saved you?" it was the first time Van saw his sword master shocked.

"Yes. If she hadn't warned me the dragon would have pierced me with his tail." Van explained "I owe her my life."

"A-ha. And what else did Merle say?"

"That she never met anyone as calm as Hitomi in her entire life." Van smiled slightly "Hopefully her calmness would cross over on Merle. At least a bit."

* * *

Van was waiting patiently in the private dining room that was a part of the royal sweet. He was eating in this room often as a child although he didn't remember much of it. His father made sure there was a private meal at least once a week for only the royal family and Van decided to continue that.

He mentioned that to Balgus and the older man agreed instantly. He said it was also a good opportunity to get to know his soon-to-be-wife. It would be rather hard for them to talk with everyone around.

Several minutes later the doors opened and the young girl walked inside.

"I apologize for being late. Merle made me change several times before she was pleased with the way I looked." Hitomi said blushing. She was slightly uncomfortable under Van's gaze; never before did a man looked at her in a way he did at the moment.

"It's alright, I understand. That's just how Merle is." Van said looking away "I hope you are hungry."

"I am." Hitomi answered shortly and sat opposite of Van.

The silence in the small dining room was frustrating. They were suppose to get to know each other and not sit stiff like two stone statues like the ones that were in the palace garden.

Hitomi was looking either in her plate or around the room but not for a second did she looked towards the young man that was sitting and observing her with interest.

As a child Van showed absolutely no interest in girls, just as any other boy, but even when he grew up that hadn't changed; the girls were still something Van considered as necessary evil. But he was more then wiling to change that opinion for the green-eyed beauty that was sitting opposite of him.

"Could you tell me where we are right now? Merle told me the supper isn't in the main dining room so which dining room is this?" Hitomi asked making Van snap out of his thoughts and lock eyes with her.

Van nodded "This isn't the main dining room, that is correct. Usually I eat there with my advisers and leading samurais but since this is your first day here I thought some privacy could help us to talk and learn some things about each other."

Hitomi chuckled "Well, we did a lousy job then. I don't know anything more about you then I did before I came in this room."

Her words made Van chuckle as well "It's because… you see I have this problem… with talking about… life… my life…"

"Oh, I understand. Well, could you at least show me this place where we are? I mean… I saw there are more doors leading from the sitting room."

"Oh, of course. This is actually the royal sweet. There are more chambers, all linked together, that belonged to my parents." Van was glad he could talk about a less delicate subject with her. A subject that wasn't his life.

"Van, when is the wedding?" Hitomi asked suddenly surprising him.

But before Van managed to answer the doors behind Hitomi opened and Merle peeked in. She grinned widely before speaking "Hitomi, the seamstresses need you for the final fitting."

"I thought there wouldn't be another fitting till tomorrow." Although the voice was calm the green eyes revealed the slight annoyance. She was tired and all she wanted to do is sleep, not go through several more hours of standing strait.

Merle shook her head "Not possible. Your schedule for tomorrow is-"

"I have a schedule?"

"Yes, being a queen is more then just wearing gowns and looking pretty. You will have obligations towards the kingdom and the people." The neko was serious "And I have a feeling you are just the right person for all that."

"I will do my best." Hitomi smiled "Alright, let's go back to my chamber. I don't want to keep the seamstresses waiting. But I still don't understand why it can not be postponed until tomorrow."

"Because those dresses are for tomorrow." Van said making Hitomi turn back towards him "Tomorrow at noon is my coronation and you will need a dress for that occasion and then another one for the wedding."

"Yes, I know the coronation is tomorrow." Hitomi said, Merle did told her that much "But you didn't answered my question as to when the wedding is."

"Also tomorrow… at midnight."


	5. Chapter V

**Hey! This is my disclaimer! I only own characters and places that are the product of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone whose bank account isn't as empty. There, that was my disclaimer… now on with the story…

* * *

**Millerna was grinning widely as she stepped out of the levi-ship. She always enjoyed visiting Fanelia but this time… she was certain this time she would enjoy her staying much, much more.

Before Van left Asturia after her crowning he talked about going through the dragon slaying ceremony; it was no surprise after that damn attack during the grand celebration. He needed to become a king; being the throne prince wasn't enough in a case something goes wrong.

And all those who witnessed what those attackers did had every right to think something could go wrong and not being paranoid. No one attacks with the attempt to kill just like that and for no reason.

"Welcome to Fanelia queen Millerna." As a member of the royal family Merle was the one who waited on the docks to greet the newly crowned queen of Asturia and not cause an international scandal. The protocols demanded that the king or the most-ranked one in the kingdom greet the visiting monarch.

But Millerna understood this breach of protocols "He is preparing for the crowning?"

"Yeah, Balgus is drilling him with all the little details about the ceremony which is completely unnecessary cause he already knows them. Each and every single one." Merle rolled her eyes.

The blonde queen merely laughed "At least he will be absolutely certain he won't do anything wrong."

"Ah, there you are dear." Dryden said walking out of Crusade, stepping next to his wife and wrapping is arm around her waist "I missed your presence."

Merle snickered as she noticed Millerna rolled her eyes "The carriage is waiting." She said quickly.

As soon as they sat in the carriage; Dryden next to his wife and Merle and Allen opposite of them the merchant-king remembered something that made Fanelia unique on Gaea. He grinned before asking "So, tell me Merle, who is the First One?"

"Oh, her name is Hitomi. You'll meet her soon enough, she'll be waiting in front of the palace with Lord Van if Balgus lets him out of his chamber."

Millerna looked at the cat-girl confused before a wide smile spread on her face "I completely forgot about… well, tell us how she is."

"I don't like her." Merle blurted "I mean I like her but I don't like her."

The three people in the carriage observed her with confusion clearly visible in their eyes. Millerna even turned to her husband in hope he might have understood what in the world the neko meant with that strange statement but all the books in the world could not help the merchant. He was just as lost as she was.

"Do you like her or not?" Dryden asked to bring some light to the whole matter.

Merle sighed "She's awesome. Pretty and nice to everyone and will probably be the awesomest queen ever."

"But?" Millerna asked not understanding exactly which part made Merle not to like the girl.

"She sucked in all the patience of the world! I bet with some of the maids I would get her to snap at me and lost! And I did all the obnoxious things that drive everyone else crazy: I pranced on her, licked her entire face, I even stole her bracelet and how did she react? She calls me a silly cat-girl and tells me to keep the bracelet if I like it."

Millerna chuckled instantly "I think I'll like her."

Minutes later the carriage came to halt. It took one of the Fanelian samurais only few moments to dismount and open the door for the royalty but to Millerna it seemed like an entire hour. She was just so damn eager to finally meet the future queen.

Once she was standing on the stone floor she looked towards the main entrance and smiled seeing Van and his betrothed coming down the stairs. As soon as Dryden stepped by her side he nodded and said "Merle's right. She is pretty."

If the morning sun was any indication the day will be beautiful. But not as beautiful as the young girl that was descending down the stairs towards the newly arrived guests.

Hitomi was nervous under her as usually composed posture. She was caught in a middle of a thing that had nothing to do with the reason she arrived in this kingdom but still she managed to find a silver lining in her current position. With the title of the Fanelian queen she will most likely had better luck in finding the librarian before the unavoidable happens.

Van on the other hand was completely calm, inside and outside. The Asturians were his friends that arrived to witness his crowning… and wedding. Instantly as that thought invade his mind he glanced on the girl on his left and mentally patted on the back who ever picked that dress for her to wear. He could remember his mother wearing dresses in that style but the one on his betrothed was made out of pale yellow silk and rustled slightly as she moved.

Unfortunately there was no time to admire Hitomi some more because once they stepped on the small square on the city level he was to greet the guests "Welcome to Fanelia. I'm glad that you arrived to share the joy of today's events with me… us."

"We are honored to be able to watch you become a king and a husband." Millerna said back politely before turning to Hitomi "It is a honor to meet the First One. I am Millerna Aston Fassa, queen of Asturia and this one next to me that is currently staring at you like a fool…" she elbowed Dryden in the ribs "…is my husband Dryden Fassa."

The green-eyed girl laughed slightly before answering "It is a honor to meet you queen Millerna. I am Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Please call me Millerna. I see no point of using a title when talking to someone of the same rank. Although there are those who would disagree with me." She mumbled the last sentence but Hitomi still heard and understood her. And she knew better then to ask who those people were.

Once they were back in the palace the guests were lead to their chambers to rest before the crowning, Balgus walked away towards the training grounds for some final instructions to the samurais and Merle practically ran in the direction of the kitchen.

Van watched his adoptive sister disappear behind a corner before turning towards the girl that stood by the window. He wondered for a moment why she was still there, standing with him in a deserted hallway, looking out the window when he remembered she only arrived in the palace and spend most of that time in her chamber. It mad Van feel strange… it made him feel bad because he was the reason she felt to lonely. If she felt lonely, which wouldn't be surprising.

"Hitomi, do you want me to show you to your chamber?" Van asked stepping next to her.

But as she turned her head and looked at him Van started to hope she'll refuse his offer, that she would want to stay in the middle of a hallway because then he would have a reason to watch her a bit longer, after all he couldn't just leave her alone and leave.

"When we find some time could you tell me a bit more about Fanelia?" the young prince was taken back by the gentle tone and the meaning of her question.

"It would be an honor to teach you about our kingdom."

"Our?" Hitomi asked smiling.

Van just nodded. Their wedding was around fifteen hours away and then Fanelia would be their kingdom… and she would be his wife.

* * *

The sun was on its highest position when the crowning started. It was a ceremony the Fanelians have been expecting for ten years now so it was basically the event of the decade and the it seemed like all those who lived in the capitol gathered on the square in front of the main stairs but they were not allowed to go on the upper level where the palace and the main courtyard was. But the people didn't mind at all. They were gladly staying on a lower level of the city and waited for the newly crowned king to appear on the gates.

Hitomi was not so fond of kneeling but it was a part of the ceremony, a tradition in this country, so she knew she had no chance to avoid it. But it helped a bit to see the same rule applied to all who had the honor to watch the ceremony. In fact, Millerna was kneeling right next to her on her left. Hitomi was eager to speak to the young queen, to ask her for advice seeing she would find herself in a same position but as Van stepped out of the palace the chitchat became the last thing on Hitomi's mind.

The royal ceremonial armor looked massive and was quite heavy but it sent the clear message Van was to be a king and everyone meant to obey his orders. And as he walked towards the center of the courtyard, in the very center of the strange colorful pattern that decorated the open area, he looked like a king. His head was held high, his posture straight and his face expression serious.

Behind him walked Balgus with two priests.

Hitomi's green eyes followed the tall mad with interest, he reminded her of an friend she left behind when she came to Fanelia, but now was not the time for memories and the past. The future was far more important. Not to mention the presence.

In Balgus hands she noticed a sword in blue sheath. At first it didn't mean a thing to her but then the main samurai unsheathed it and lifted it in front of his face things changed.

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, in the ceremony of the dragon slaying you have defeated your enemy and took his energist as a prove you are worthy of the throne as your ancestors have before you since the founding of Fanelia. This is the royal sword that will prove your lineage and your position in the times of peace and serve you well to defend your kingdom, people and family in the times of war. Van Slanzar de Fanel, receive this sword as the insignia of your power."

In a single fluid motion Balgus sheathed the sword once more and offered it to Van who took it and kept holding it in the same position in front of his body horizontal to the ground. Instantly Balgus kneeled on the stone floor and bowed his head. The samurais that were posted around the courtyard followed his lead to show their king respect and obedience.

The two priests didn't kneel down though; instead they started to chant blessings for the newly crowned king. That took for several minutes and once they were done the samurais sat strait once more and Balgus stood up completely. He nodded to Van and the young king nodded back before turning and walking towards the gates.

A loud roar was heard as the people of Fanelia saw their kind stand proudly at the entrance of the palace grounds. They were happy this day has finally arrived, they were happy the throne was no longer empty and they started to repeat Van's name as a chant. Fanelia loved its king.

* * *

While the others had their lunch in the main dining hall Hitomi was eating alone in her chamber. It wasn't the first time she dined alone, she did it before she came to Fanelia but it never bothered her before. But for some reason it did bother her now. For some reason she would rather be in someone's company right now. Van's perhaps.

She looked towards the large wardrobe and sighed. With the lovely carved doors slightly open she could see the bottom hem of her wedding dress and that brought her back to reality. Today was her wedding day.

Shaking her head in hope that would chase away the disturbing thoughts and uncertainty Hitomi tried to focus on her meal. It was useless. No matter how much she tried to think about meat and mashed potato somehow the upcoming ceremony turned out to be a more interesting subject.

A soft knock on the door made Hitomi snap out of her thoughts "Come in." she called.

The doors opened slightly and a maid walked inside "Milady, I was send to give you this." She said offering Hitomi an old looking book "You suppose to read it today until the wedding ceremony."

Hitomi looked surprised "Read the entire book? Why?"

The maid shrugged "It is your obligation milady. As a queen of Fanelia you need to know some things and-"

"For that I need to read that book." Hitomi finished for her "Thank you." She took the book from the young maid who just nodded and left the chamber leaving the future queen alone once more.

Alone with her thoughts… and an old book.

The brown leather covers didn't make it look specific of priceless but there was a saying one should never judge a book by its cover. Sure, it was a metaphor and wasn't talking really about books but it could be taken literally as well.

Opening it Hitomi could smell the years that had passed since it was written. The pages were dark yellow and slightly torn on edges. But the text was still well visible and Hitomi started to read.

* * *

"Lord Van, are you alright?" Merle asked as she walked behind Van towards his chamber but the newly crowned king remained quiet. The cat girl sighed and tried again "What is bothering you lord Van?"

"It's nothing Merle, I'm just thinking."

"About that?"

Van turned towards his adoptive sister "A lot of things. The trade agreement with Basram, who was behind the attack on Millerna and Dryden's wedding, the reforms I talked about with my advisers. Lot of things."

"Hitomi." Merle deadpanned "You didn't mention Hitomi."

"Should have I?"

The cat-girl grinned "The question isn't if you 'should have'. It's if you 'did'."

"Merle, I'm-"

"It's alright to think about the one you would marry lord Van. Most men would, actually all of them would. Some would even think about the one someone else would marry."

Van chuckled "You have a point there but… I'm not sure… what if this doesn't work? We don't even know each other."

"Well guess what? You will have an entire life for that."

* * *

The wedding that began at midnight was short and not as complicated as in other kingdoms. It was held in the temple of the Protector God of Fanelia on Van's request. The temple was basically unused and because of that Van picked it to be his sanctuary in younger days; whenever the pressure became to great he would come to this place to escape his duties, teachers and advisers. But now he had Hitomi and this place lost its purpose.

She was his sanctuary now.

Merle, Millerna and Balgus were only witnesses allowed in the temple, there was no need for more. The ceremony was only necessary for to set Hitomi's position among the other royalties, in Fanelia the queen was set in another way. Slightly more personal way.

And as the green-eyed girl walked in the temple Van thanked every God he could think of for meeting Hitomi in the forest in such a crucial moment. Not that he could remember more then two, the sight of his bride made his brain overload.

Her silk the seamstress used for the dress had the most unusual color; Van never saw anything like it before. It matcher her tan perfectly so he couldn't tell where the dress stopped and bare skin of his future wife began. And before Van could react that made other thoughts appear in his mind, more intimate thoughts.

Hitomi was completely unaware of that, she just continued smiling as she approached him and the priest that was waiting to wed them. She did notice how fortunate she turned out to be, there was no way she would have find such a handsome husband back home.

The priest cleared his throat as she stepped next to Van and began with the ceremony "Van Slanzar de Fanel, as the king of Fanelia you have the responsibility towards the kingdom and its people, and from this moment on you will share that responsibility with your queen. Hitomi Kanzaki, you are the one who will rule this kingdom on the side of your husband, you are the one who will be his support and who will give him children, heirs of this kingdom protected by the dragons and Escaflowne."

Van turned towards Hitomi, took her left hand in his and gently placed a silver ring on her finger. And when their eyes locked he smiled and said his wove "From this moment forward you will be my support, the one who would show me patience and calmness and be there for me until the day the Gods take me away."

Hitomi copied his movement and moments later a dark silver ring was on Van's finger proving to everyone he belonged only to her. She looked in his eyes, smiled and spoke the wove she altered slightly "From this moment forward you will be my support, the one who would show me strength and wisdom and be there for me until the day the Gods take me away."

Van blinked recognizing she didn't use the usual words she supposed to but he smiled never the less, her wove was perfect. He would show her strength, protect her from whatever danger and keep her safe. That he promised to himself.

She was far to precious to him; even though he knew almost nothing about her he knew she was his life.

* * *

Van was standing in front of the large glass balcony doors and observed as the sun was rising. He awoke and left the bed just minutes ago to enjoy in the beautiful sight in front of him. The light of the new day made the valley look like a piece of paradise.

Paradise Van had the opportunity to experience the previous night.

He young king swallowed hard, by the Gods only thinking about it, about her and him, made his desire wake. Instantly his breathing became irregular and his heartbeat reached the critical point. It felt so damn good, so right, so… Gods, he wanted her again.

After calming down his raging nerves Van turned away from the window and lied back under the covers of the large bed. His head instantly turned towards her sleeping form and another bolt of desire shoke his body. Before he met Hitomi he never imagined doing to a woman what he did to her last night, and he never imagined she would respond to him in such a way that almost made his heart stop.

The young king was completely unaware his bride awoke until he could feel her fingers gently moving from his chest to collarbone, over his neck and cheek and all the way to his messy black hair. Gods he loved the feeling of her nails on his scalp as she entwined her fingers in the mass of his hair.

"You are torturing me." was all he managed to mumble.

"Then stop me." Hitomi said giggling.

But Van did nothing to stop her; he closed his eyes and continued to enjoy her touches. He even moaned when her lips came to his neck, the sound made Hitomi smile and kiss the same spot again.

Unfortunately their hopes for the morning in which the passion from last night would repeat itself were ruined as a knock was heard. There was someone on the other side of the doors that led in the royal bedchamber and both Van and Hitomi were sure that someone wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Yes? What is it?" Van asked annoyed. Didn't they understand they were newly married and had needs?

"Lord Van, it's Merle. You need to get out of the bed, put something on and let us inside."

Van groaned "Why the hell didn't they come later? Like two hours later."

Hitomi merely giggled as she pulled away and picked up a red silk housecoat that was placed on the chest at the bottom of the bed. Van's eyes followed her movements before he picked up his pants from the floor and put them on as fast as he could.

"Lord Van." Merle whined from the other side of the doors again.

"Alright, get in." Van called and instantly the hyperactive cat-girl was inside. She eyed her adoptive brother for a moment before she and the main chambermaid walked to the bed, removed the covers and took off the sheet that covered the mattress. Hitomi's mouth opened wide as the two women they walked on the balcony and hung the sheet over the railing.

"What? Why are they doing that?" she whispered to Van completely shocked.

She calmed a bit when Van's arms found their way around her waist and his chest came to contact with her back. He then whispered in her ear "This is the actual conformation to the people of Fanelia they have a new queen."

"A sheet on the balcony? That doesn't make sense."

"Oh, but it does. You see it's not the sheet-it's the stain." Van said chuckling "The small stain of blood from last night when I made love to you."

Dark red blush colored Hitomi's cheeks "Van, you mean…"

"It is the prove that I claimed you as mine, that there in no other for me but you from now on." Although she was embarrassed at first as the exact meaning of his words sinked in she turned her head and kissed Van as passionately as she could in this position.

"Ok, the sheet will hang until the sunset." Merle said returning in the chamber interrupting the newlyweds "Is there something you two need?"

"A new sheet and some privacy." Hitomi blurted and instantly her blush returned.

"I'll see to that." The chambermaid left instantly. Merle followed her as soon as she winked at the couple grinning.

And once they were left alone Van kissed his wife's throat and pulled her eyen closer "My queen, my wife… I'm in love with you."

Hitomi turned around, wrapped her arms around Van's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder before whispering gently "I'm in love with you too Van, I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

Instantly Van kissed his wife and once they parted he groaned "If she doesn't come back in two minutes I'm locking the damn door, sheet or no sheet."

Hitomi laughed "Two minutes is far too long. I suggest you lock them right away."

Her words caused Van to chuckle "Even better."

* * *

**To amend for the long absence of updates-a long one with few nice events. And now please send a review so I don't fall in another writer crisis. Ok?**


End file.
